


Tell Me, You Who Is Mine

by ellekim94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prostitute Jisoo, past jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekim94/pseuds/ellekim94
Summary: Jeonghan found out Seungcheol has been cheating on him. He went to a brothel and met Jisoo, a prostitute, working there.





	Tell Me, You Who Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Before JeongCheol shippers read this fic, this is a NOT a happy JeongCheol fic. If you don't like that, please feel free to go back.
> 
> I just want to write prostitute!Joshua even though I felt guilty just writing about it but he’s just so beautiful and sexy I have to ;-; I didn’t know what I was writing half the time so be warned. I posted this on AFF as well under the same username because I don't know how the formatting works here and it seems that I can't directly copy and paste my work from my file here with the right format. Like, all the italics are gone. I don't know how to fix that yet so the fic might be a little confusing without the italics ;-; unlike in AFF where I can directly copy and paste from my file with the right format.
> 
> Also, I suck at titling my fics. The title's from Seventeen's Home. I love that line.

The deafening music of Chris Brown’s Zero is still blaring behind Jeonghan as he finds himself walking — swaying, really — out of the bar where he and his friends offered him alcohol, company, the time of his life now that he’s learned the real person behind Seungcheol’s toothy smile. He has just recently found out that his husband has been cheating on him for some time now. Until now, he can’t even begin describing how it hurt. Should he begin on the constrictions he feels in his chest whenever his mind decides to play on repeat again that scene where Seungcheol is getting his ass rammed by some other guy? Or the way his body trembles, from his fingers to the tip of his hair, when he remembers their vows on their wedding day, how they would love each other, until death do them part?

He didn’t even say he was sorry — that fucking asshole, Jeonghan thinks, running his hand against the wall and throwing up the excessive alcohol his friends made him drink. He truly appreciates their gesture and concern, he does, but alcohol and clubbing won’t make him forget about Seungcheol. He tried but after two months, he realizes alcohol, if not only can it be used against him during the process of their divorce and make him be the one in the wrong, can only make him forget for hours. He wants to forget Seungcheol completely. He wants to get him out of his system. He wants to not feel anything anymore when he remembers the man he once married, when he remembers the man he used to think will be the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life. He wants to not have anything to do with Seungcheol and alcohol won’t do that for him.

Although Jeonghan thinks that, there are bad days and bad days are like today when it’s his and Seungcheol’s anniversary, and the hurt just multiplies a hundred times because this is supposed to be the day when he and Seungcheol celebrates their marriage, their five years of promise and commitment to be each other’s anchor, to be there in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, but it turned out Seungcheol has been fucking his driver for more than half a year now. And now he’s alone on their supposed to be anniversary night, throwing his guts out instead of having sex with the love of his life.

He thinks Seungcheol is probably having sex right now with that driver. He thinks he is moaning on his touches, screaming as that man screws him over and over again, without even sparing a thought of him.

Don’t think you’re the only one who can do it, it’s probably what makes Jeonghan pick himself up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, a determined look on his face as he walks towards his car. He’ll have to disappoint his friends but it’s not clubbing he needs tonight.

Usually, whenever he and his friends go out, or his friends tell him to lose himself while dancing, drinking, and partying in the club, the ending will always be him too drunk to even know his name, more so why he is even drinking, and one of his friends will drive him home. Throwing up some of that alcohol clears his mind a little and although still dangerous, he manages to drive himself to the red district.

Feeling intimidated by the sudden smell of alcohol, drugs, and sex all over, he finds himself lost at where to go to and he almost goes back inside his car because this is a bad idea, he thinks to himself.

Jeonghan, don’t do it, Seungcheol’s voice suddenly reaches his mind and he abruptly turns around, almost tripping on his own feet. He’s not there, of course, and Jeonghan doesn’t even know what Seungcheol is telling him not to do. Is he telling him not to be like him? Or is he simply telling him not to apply for that scholarship abroad that was his dream? Or not to cook anything with ginger on because Seungcheol doesn’t like the smell even though Jeonghan loves ginger? Or not to use that fucking orange coat because Seungcheol think Jeonghan looks ridiculous in it?

He didn’t even ask if Jeonghan wanted to apply for that scholarship or why Jeonghan brought that coat.

I’m fucking doing it, Seungcheol, Jeonghan snarls at the man and the chances he missed in his life because of him. He used to ask when will it be his time. When can he tell Seungcheol that he has to do it? When can he tell Seungcheol that before being his husband, Jeonghan is a person, too? He used to ask when can he pause being Seungcheol’s husband to be his own person again. Apparently, he doesn’t have to pause anymore.

He enters the first place he sees because he doesn’t have it in him to go looking anymore anyway. Looking around inside, it looks like an ordinary brothel, not that he has been in a lot. There are lots of different people inside, some in business suits and some in casual, some in fancy dresses and some in vintage, some old, some young, but all looking for some.

There’s a part of him that thinks how a brothel is the most honest place in the world. He thinks a person won’t go to a brothel without being honest anyway. He’s been trying to convince himself that Seungcheol is not an integral part in his life’s equation for months but that’s not true at all. If that’s true, he’s not in this place, he’s not even drinking in the first place.

The truth is, he loved Seungcheol with all of him. He loved him and if he is going to be completely honest, he still does, but he is not stupid. He is not going to go after the man who trashed their marriage six months ago and who doesn’t even blink at him when he catches him fucking someone else. But that doesn’t change the fact that this man is the person he will die for before and that the same man betrayed him.

He sits on the bar and not a minute later, a woman with long hair in wavy curls, wearing what seems to be a dress except it’s too short to be a proper dress — but what is proper in here anyway, he figures — sits beside him. “Haven’t seen you in here before,” she says, tilting her head a little and giving him a smile.

“Yeah, I don’t usually need to be here before,” Jeonghan admits but doesn’t look at her.

“Oh, breakup?”

“Divorce.” The woman doesn’t hide a gasp that makes him think people don’t usually come here following divorce. To be fair, he’s not divorced, yet, but he figures and shrugs because that’s what’s going to happen. “Anyway, sorry, but I’m not interested in women.”

“Oh.” The woman doesn’t hide her disappointment as well. She sheepishly gives him a small smile and tells him, “I see.”

“Can you recommend someone though?”

She chuckles but not in an offensive way. She probably figures that Jeonghan is telling the truth when he told then he doesn’t usually need to be here before. “Oh, honey, that’s not how it works here,” she tells him. “You go after what you want. Or who.”

The woman leaves Jeonghan after ordering a shot of rum from the bar and drinking it straight. The guy working behind the bar comes to clear the glass smirks at Jeonghan and says, “She must have really liked you.” But when Jeonghan simply stares at him, the guy gives him a slight shake of head and informs him, “Just wait there. The show’s almost on.” After she leaves, there are about three women who approaches Jeonghan, and although he keeps telling them as politely as he can that he’s not interested in women, there’s a part of him that’s getting impatient and thinks there’s always a first in everything.

However, when the show finally begins, Jeonghan is just glad he didn’t do anything hasty, like sleeping with women. Because there on the stage is the person he wants.

He’s just… pretty, Jeonghan muses, and the more he stares at the said person, the prettier he looks because he smiles and it just stops Jeonghan’s world. It’s not even an exaggeration. There’s just something in that mouth and those lips that makes Jeonghan think that the most important thing in the world right now — in his world, anyway — is to get that mouth around his cock. He remembers the woman’s words and he knows this is not something you raise your hand for but he still finds himself raising his hand as he walks towards the stage, some bouncers walking towards him, before he just outright points at that person and declares, “I want him.”

There are several snickers in the place and even the person in question is looking at Jeonghan, surprised, but the widened eyes turned into moon crescents as his face breaks into a smile, and Jeonghan knows right there that he made the right decision. He looks at the person straight in the eye and repeats his sentiment, “I want you.”

His past couple of months has admittedly not been easy but he is still one of the high ranking executives in the biggest fashion conglomerate in the city. It’s not a question of whether he can buy the person or not and although his sudden confession has stopped the show, they figure they’ll give it to him for his, well, determination.

“The show hasn’t been stopped like that before,” he tells Jeonghan, chuckling, and his mouth even looks prettier up close and laughing, happy. They are now inside a private room after Jeonghan writes them off a check enough to sustain the business and enough for him to claim this person laughing sweetly in front of him for the next three months.

The room isn’t like that of hotel rooms, as Jeonghan expects they reserve for important clients such as himself. It’s walls are obviously thin, barely enough to contain sounds but he doubts sounds need containment in a place like this but Jeonghan likes to think of himself as conservative and he wants the time he spends with this beautiful person all to themselves, even though that doesn’t seem to be a problem at all with the other person inside the room with him. The bed looks decent enough and the sheets don’t seem to have any dried remembrance of the previous users.

It smells damn good inside though, like the air freshener they use in the rooms somehow induce a thrilling, more intimate act.

Jeonghan didn’t come here to observe the room nor to talk. He hastily walks towards him, unbuttoning his top with one hand and clashes his face against him and although the other is a little shocked, he quickly relaxes to the sudden intrusion and opens his mouth for Jeonghan, kissing him back as hungrily and as needy.

When both pull away for hair for half a second, he mutters, “I’m Joshua, by the way. In case you want to know.” He smirks and that pretty mouth of his does that thing again and Jeonghan can’t think straight anymore. He needs that mouth around his cock.

“Joshua, hmm,” he hums, his gaze piercing to the other as he begins to unbuckle his belt. Joshua doesn’t look away, he doesn’t even blink as he looks back at Jeonghan looking dangerously at him. “Jeonghan,” he tells him quickly before, “Down.” He simply instructs as he finally unbuckles his belt.

The other quickly drops to his knees, his back against the wall, as he comes face to face with Jeonghan’s cock. He glances up to catch Jeonghan’s eyes staring down at him, hesitantly touching his hair, leading him, and he doesn’t need to be told on what to do next. The moment he wraps his hand around Jeonghan’s cock, the moment those goddamn lips touch the tip of Jeonghan, the moment he takes all of Jeonghan all the while looking up to look at his eyes, that’s the moment Jeonghan knows he’s not as innocent as the saint he looks like.

He throws his head backwards as Joshua takes his cock on his mouth fast, without warning and with absolutely no hesitation. Taking it inside and then taking it out, taking it inside and then taking it out again, he barely misses the feeling of warmth that comes with Joshua’s mouth. In the couple of times that he finds the strength to look down, the first thing he notices are Joshua’s shoulders. They’re thin. And the next thing he notices, Joshua’s wearing a collar. He doesn’t know if other clients have a thing for collars although he knows there are people who have a thing for collars and other things as well, like, drivers, but the collar doesn’t look like it’s there just for the show. He’s not sure if it’s the light inside the room but the skin beneath the collar has the color of the flesh.

Joshua is going faster with his mouth and his hands and Jeonghan has to fight back the urge to come right there and then, barely five minutes since they began, because he didn’t come here just for a blowjob. He firmly places his hand on Joshua’s thin shoulders.

The other completely stops, probably used to being maneuvered instead of taking the lead in his job, and looks up at Jeonghan again with Jeonghan’s cock still on his mouth. He blinks at him.

“You can let go first,” Jeonghan tells him awkwardly. It’s not an everyday scene to be looking down at your cock in someone’s mouth, and said someone is probably the most beautiful person Jeonghan has ever seen, considering the fact that he works in the fashion industry.

When Joshua pops Jeonghan’s cock out of his mouth, Jeonghan almost faints at the sudden lost of contact with that glorious mouth. However, there are more things they need to do besides blowjob and besides, he knows himself. He doesn’t know Joshua’s endurance level but he sure knows his and it’s certainly got nothing to do with how sometimes, Seungcheol will just leave him be without getting his after Seungcheol already got his.

Joshua stands up again, licking his lips with his tongue with quite a show. He is still obviously hard and aching and Joshua looks at him, confused. “Why’d you stop me?”

He ignores his bouncing dick — Hey, that sounds good. I can make that into a fashion collection especially made for gays, Jeonghan thinks to himself proudly — in favor of reaching his hand to touch Joshua’s collar. “So,” he begins, contemplating a little whether he should continue or not, threading carefully, but in the end, he figures he’ll probably never see Joshua again after this so might as well go for it, “this place owns you or what?”

The other slightly flinches at the touch even though Jeonghan didn’t even come in contact with his skin, just the collar, and although there’s something beneath the mask of a beautiful angel that shows for a second, it disappears just as quickly as it appears as it gives that same smile. “The place owns us,” Joshua explains to him. Then, a mischievous glint flickers on his doe eyes as he asks, “Why, did you fall in love with me at first sight and now you’re going to save me?”

Jeonghan laughs at that and answers, “I can’t even save myself, Shua. Don’t count of me on saving you.”

“Shua?” What did you call me?

“Has no one ever called you Shua?” Joshua is too long.

“They don’t call me by my name.” They call me a lot of things though. Like whore, or bitch.

“Then why tell me?” Why did you still tell me your name?

“I had the feeling you would.” And you did.

Jeonghan reaches the bed and looks back at Joshua. Reaching his hand out dramatically, he almost wishes this is all but a play, a tragedy where his heart breaks and then tomorrow, it’s a another show again, but it’s not. He’s here on his anniversary night because no matter how many times he tells himself to forget that jerk who broke his heart, that jerk who broke his heart is still that jerk he loves until now. He may not be the one he wants — No, I’m not that stupid — but he’s still the one he loves.

And that’s the whole point, right?

Joshua walks towards him and reaches to his hand, not touching it though. He doesn’t know how many times he has done this to think this will play differently than all the other rest but no one has called his name that way for so long, no one even bothered remembering his name, much less to give him a new nickname. He knows this won’t play differently than all previous but he doesn’t stop himself from hoping. I’m really stupid, he thinks as he hopes once again.

And again and again and again, but isn’t that the whole point?

After Jeonghan comes and Joshua follows right after, they lay beside each other in that dim, poorly maintained room that smells like gardenias and freesias, naked, sweating, but fulfilled in a lot of ways that they can’t name. Jeonghan’s arm is pillow to Joshua’s head, Joshua’s arm on Jeonghan’s stomach, their legs entangled together, their limbs sewn to fit each other. Because even if it’s just one night, even if it’s just this hour, this particular moment, they want to believe that there is something, somewhere, someone, they belong.

That maybe the world isn’t that bad after all.

“Shua,” Jeonghan’s voice first breaks the silence.

Joshua glances up at him.

“I don’t like that collar.”

His hand touches the questioned thing on his neck as he gives a small smile to no one in particular.

“I got cheated on.”

Joshua hums, keeping his arm stretched on Jeonghan’s stomach, like this isn’t the first time he heard of such story.

“He was my husband.”

He touches Jeonghan’s hair gently and continues to hum, like there’s a song at the edge of his tongue, an elegy.

“I didn’t know what I did wrong.” Jeonghan brings his other arm up and covers his eyes, not wanting to see anything, even though there is nothing to be seen at the moment except his own weakness. Until that night, he asks himself what did he do wrong.

His friends had told him over and over again that it’s not his fault, that it’s Seungcheol who is an asshole, that he didn’t do anything wrong for him to be cheated on, and even if he did, it still didn’t make what Seungcheol did okay, because he could have told him about it, he could have talked to him about it, they could have figured it out together. But he didn’t. He cheated, threw away like garbage five years of their marriage.

Joshua slowly sits up and looks at Jeonghan quietly. He gently moves his hand towards the arm covering Jeonghan’s face and removes it to see the other’s face, crunched, broken. It’s barely a whisper and he knows this isn’t what Jeonghan paid for him to do but it’s earnest and it’s the only thing he knows he can give Jeonghan. “Forgive yourself for the blindness that let others betray you,” he tells him softly.

He kisses Jeonghan’s forehead with absolute care and tenderness that it feels like Jeonghan’s being kissed by the wind. “Sometimes a good heart doesn’t see the bad.”

Jeonghan wakes up to an empty bed the following morning. He thinks his mind is breaking into two and he knows he should at least say goodbye to Joshua but he doesn’t know if that’s exactly necessary in a place like this. He leaves without seeing Joshua again and figures he’ll just come there again to see him, not just to fuck him or anything, but just to see him. He doesn’t even understand why.

However, he can’t find a reason why he should come there if fucking Joshua is not his reason. It’s a goddamn brothel. People come there to fuck someone. It’s not exactly like he is deprived of sex or anything. He can always masturbate. In his five years of marriage with Seungcheol, he probably became more satisfied masturbating than having sex with his husband anyway.

He can’t forget the way Joshua touches him though. And he doesn’t even mean Joshua’s mouth on his cock but his kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead and his arm on Jeonghan’s stomach and how light it all just feels, how light Joshua just feels.

He’s thinking too much again that he doesn’t notice a person walking towards him until they collide and his car keys, notebook, and pen are mixed up with tomatoes, green onion, and bell pepper. Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy, he scold himself internally. What is wrong with you, Yoon Jeonghan?

“Jeonghan?”

There in front of him is, undoubtedly and the undefeated most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life, except now he’s not in nothing but an embarrassingly tight thong and that ridiculous and useless choker. He’s in casual clothes, a faded denim jeans, a loose shirt, and a hooded jacket, the hood nearly hanging half of his face that Jeonghan almost didn’t recognize him if not for those lips. He’d never not recognize Joshua’s lips.

“Joshua.” Jeonghan speaks the name, except he sounds like his breathing hitches and he’s catching his breath that it sounds like he breathes the name. That he does because he didn’t think he’ll see Joshua again. He couldn’t find a reason to find him again. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t want to see him again, that he didn’t think of finding him again. “Hey,” he greets him, quite unintelligibly, bringing his hand to the back of his head and looking down to avoid Joshua’s eyes.

“Hey yourself,” the other greets him back softly and Jeonghan can almost hear the smile in his voice.

He forces himself to look at Joshua and he shouldn’t have because he doesn’t know what to say again to that blinding smile. How long has it been since someone smiled at me this way? Jeonghan can’t remember.

Joshua’s smile holds a lot but it’s that smile that’s not asking for anything. It’s that smile that’s just smiling at you and not expecting for anything in return. It’s that smile that’s both asking you how are you doing and saying it’s okay not to tell anything. It’s that smile that’s both telling you everything’s going to be okay and even if it’s not, that person will still smile for you.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have stopped you.” Joshua suddenly says, probably thinking that Jeonghan’s silence is unfamiliarity and hostility, his smile disappearing from his face and replacing it is an expression of nothingness, perhaps something he usually wears outside. He moves his feet to leave, thinking that Jeonghan probably didn’t want to be confronted outside the brothel by a prostitute like him. He probably doesn’t want other people to associate them together. He seems to be an important person after all.

Right, Joshua thinks to himself. Who was I fooling?

“I’ll just go,” he finally says.

“Wait,” Jeonghan stops him, slightly panicking. He didn’t mean to but he grabs Joshua’s wrist and everything that happened that night comes back to him like a flash. Bodies laying together, breathing calmly like there’s nothing else in the world, his finger touching Joshua’s hair, and their toes hugging each other.

Joshua turns to look at him, a little confused.

“Do you want to grab coffee?”

“What?”

“Coffee,” Jeonghan repeats, trailing off. Maybe this isn’t a good idea after all. He lets go of Joshua’s wrist and it falls slowly to Joshua’s side. He looks down and feels a little embarrassed and he doesn’t know why because they’ve already done a lot of things. Touching Joshua’s wrist shouldn’t have been a big deal, except it is.

Somehow for Jeonghan, the Joshua in front of him is both different and the same as the person he spent a night with at the brothel. The Joshua in the brothel is just a part of the Joshua who is in front of him right now. Touching Joshua’s wrist in front of him now is like an invasion of personal space of Joshua for him.

“If you’re not busy,” Jeonghan adds, “I mean, if you’re not going anywhere, or you’re not meeting someone else, or —”

“Sure,” Joshua interrupts him, that smile coming back to his face. “Are you going to treat me?”

“What?” Jeonghan doesn’t sure if he hears him right. It honestly sounds like they’re old friends who met each other again. “I mean, I guess? Do you want —”

“I’m kidding, Jeonghan,” the other is now chuckling. “I can pay for my own coffee, you know.”

Jeonghan smiles and he finds himself smiling throughout the entire time he spent with Joshua. They talk about almost everything and find a lot of similarities with each other — thinks coffee is a necessity in order to live normally, prefers buses over trains, are literally in love with Europe, except Jeonghan’s been there a couple of times already while Joshua’s still yet to go.

They also find themselves exchanging numbers with a promise to meet again. It’s almost like a restart, like the night in the brothel never happened at all, and they just met then, except it did and in the back of their minds, they still think if the same person who came at the brothel to fuck someone else during his anniversary is still the same person who laughed too much on a stupid joke and snorted cream that made them laugh again or if the same person who was wearing almost nothing as he dances was also the same person who stopped and looked lovingly at the puppies as they walked by a pet shop.

It’s still over coffee (and it’s the thirteenth time already) and Jeonghan’s half an hour late. Fuck that meeting, he thinks to himself, messily looking for his keys because he doesn’t want Joshua to wait longer. He has already texted him that his meeting ran late and Joshua has replied that it’s okay but Jeonghan knows it’s never okay to waste someone else’s time.

He’s already turning from his office’s gate to the road when his phone rings. Curiously, it’s an unregistered number. “Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Yoon Jeonghan?”

“Yes, speaking. Who is this?”

“This is from Seoul Hospital. Are you Mr. Choi Seungcheol’s husband?”

Jeonghan almost denies it. He hasn’t been Seungcheol’s husband for a year now anyway but he decides against it because even if that’s the case, they are still married in paper.. The divorce isn’t done yet.

“Yes,” he answers through gritted teeth. “Did something happen?”

“Mr. Choi got into an accident.”

When he arrives at the hospital, Seungcheol has already been treated for his injuries. His driver is sitting on his bed, also injured, and is holding Seungcheol’s bandaged hand. Apparently, they have been in a car accident because some drunkard thought driving after drinking is a good idea. Fortunately, they didn’t suffer any major injuries.

Basically, the hospital just needs Jeonghan to sign some papers as Seungcheol’s husband.

Which he did.

And that’s the only thing he did. He didn’t even spare a glance at Seungcheol and his paramour and quickly signs the forms they need to get out of the hospital. There is a part in him that tells him he is being cruel and he almost laughs. Cruel, are you kidding me?

Jeonghan would have laughed one year ago but now, the tiny part in him that’s telling him he is being cruel for ignoring his ex-husband is a part of him that’s slowly vanishing. It’s that part in him that told him over and over again before that he’s not worth love and respect. It’s that part in him that told him to overlook and ignore all the pain in excuse for keeping a marriage that’s only been in the paper for quite some time. It’s that part that made him forget who he is as a person in exchange for being with the person he loves without realizing that it’s possible to have both and because if the love is real, he doesn’t need to sacrifice one to get the other.

It’s that part that’s slowly disappearing because he is beginning to forgive himself for being blinded by love. He doesn’t owe Seungcheol or anyone else forgiveness but himself. He realizes that in order to be free and to finally move on, there is no one else he needs to forgive most but himself.

After he signs the papers, Jeonghan leaves immediately because there’s still that person waiting for him at the coffee shop.

“Jeonghan, wait.”

Seungcheol lets go of his driver’s firm grip on his arm and hops towards Jeonghan. He looks, well, unhealthy and there are bandages all over his body. It’s a miracle he can hop towards Jeonghan.

“I just—” he starts, looking at Jeonghan. “Thank you for coming.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan answers because he’s not going to say you’re welcome.

Seungcheol stares at him for a minute before his face breaks into an uncomfortable smile. He meets Jeonghan’s eyes and the other doesn’t break the stare. There are so many words that hadn’t been said but after a year, perhaps there are those that still needed to be said but so much had lost its purpose already along the way and at that moment, it seems like there’s almost nothing anymore. It’s almost like there’s no point in getting angry anymore, in tearing up, in asking questions, and in demanding answers.

“Take care of yourself, Jeonghan.” I’m sorry for everything.

“You, too, Seungcheol.” Goodbye.

Jeonghan turns his feet and leaves and surprisingly, it’s not heavy. In fact, he feels light, free, and he is even smiling on his way to the car if he is not thinking that Joshua has been waiting for him for almost a couple of hours now. He knows he texted Joshua that he’ll be late because of his meeting but he wasn’t able to text Joshua anymore about the Seungcheol and the accident.

He could have flied his car towards the coffee shop if he doesn’t think of getting caught in another car accident himself.

The coffee shop is already closing when Jeonghan arrives, catching his breath as he steps inside and his head circles around, looking for that particular person. He can almost hear his heart breaking when he doesn’t see Joshua in any of the tables especially the one beside the rack of books where they usually sit when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey.” Joshua is standing in front of him, offering him a small smile. “I just went to the comfort room and —”

Jeonghan places both of his hands on Joshua’s shoulder, as if he is making sure if he is really there. He looks down, still catching his breath but feeling relieved.

“Uh, did something else happen other than your meeting running late?”

“You waited,” Jeonghan breathes, looking up at him.

“Yes, because you said you’d just be late because of your meeting, right?” Joshua looks at him funnily.

“But you could have left.”

“I could, I guess,” he nods his head slowly, like this is only the time that he is considering that though. “But you’re here.” Joshua smiles at him again. “You came.”

“I did,” Jeonghan whispers. I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this fic but I didn't quite like how it was just like, sadness and sex (not that it's bad lol). So I added the second part. On the second part, I was really tempted to put JiHan angst because of Mingyu ;-; Mingyu almost appeared here as Joshua's knight in shining armor because it seemed like he adored Joshua so much. But then I was determined for JiHan, so there.
> 
> If you read this fic, thank you because I don't know what this is but I hope it still has something? ;-;


End file.
